1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the fixing and fixing operations of a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, and more particularly to a fixture component for an LCD module, an LCD assembly, and a fixture structure for an LCD module.
2. Related Art
When a liquid crystal display (LCD) module is fixed in a case, a fixture structure is required to be designed according to the geometry factors of the LCD module, and the arrangement a cable connected the LCD module and a circuit of the electronic device has to be considered. In the process of fixing the LCD module in the case, the LCD module is firstly placed on a fixing frame, a transparent protection plate is fixed at an opening of the case, the LCD module is then placed on the protection plate, and finally the LCD module is fixed to the case by the fixing frame. Meanwhile, the cable of the LCD module has to pass through some through holes and be connected to the circuit, so that the entire fixing process is rather complex. Furthermore, the LCD module is not equipped with any obvious positioning mark, so that the LCD module is sometimes fixed in an incorrect direction in the fixing process. Furthermore, when the LCD module is applied to a different case, the fixture structures inside the cases has to be re-designed even if the same LCD module is used, and no universal fixture structure can be adopted.
When considering the electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection of the LCD module, an electrostatic path has to be considered, thus the design of the case is continuously modified accordingly. The so-called electrostatic path refers to a path from an edge of the opening of the case to the LCD module. The longer the path is, the lower the potential of the electrostatic charges after being conducted from a surface of the case to the LCD module will be. Since the LCD module itself generally has limited antistatic property, the electrostatic path must be utilized to further improve the overall antistatic property.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a case 1 and an LCD module 2, which is used for illustrating an electrostatic path. The electrostatic potential is at the highest level on an outer surface of the case 1, and then the potential on a surface of the insulator decreases as the length of the path increases. Theoretically, if the length of the path increases by each 1 millimeter, the potential decreases by 1 kV accordingly. After the electrostatic charges enter the case 1, the electrostatic charges are physically blocked by a protection plate 3, so that the electrostatic charges are conducted along a surface of the protection plate 3 for a certain distance before reaching the LCD module 2. Such a distance is referred to as an electrostatic path S. The better the antistatic property required, the longer the electrostatic path S will be, and accordingly the larger the protection plate 3, which in turn occupies a larger space inside the case 1. As a result, an indicator or a push button originally disposed at a periphery of the LCD module 2 must be placed at a large distance from the LCD module 2.